


The Day You Said Good Night.

by jajaeahmyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajaeahmyeon/pseuds/jajaeahmyeon
Summary: Yamaguch Tadashi isn't stupid. Or he probably is. After a painful break up.with his boyfriend, Tsukishima, he decided to keep himself busy. But the National tournament is coming. It's either he'll attend his class and club and see his ex, or he'll skip and drag his teammates down. He chose to avoid the latter.Now he have to act normal in front of everyone. Not telling them of their breakup. Afterall, it was Tsukishima's idea."Pretend that everything's fine. I hate interrogations, bitch."It was all his fault afterall.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Day You Said Good Night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story in full English. Don't judge me please  
> . (〒﹏〒)

A typical Friday night. The club finished quite late but Yamaguchi didn't mind at all. Afterall, he wants to make himself busy. Although staying at the school and doing club wasn't a great idea to begin with but he didn't have a choice. Nationals is coming. They're third years already— a senior. It's either he'll attend his school and club and see his ex, Tsukishima or he'll be absent, lock himself in his room and drag his teammates down. He decided to avoid doing the latter. 

"Hey, Yamaguchi." Hinata poked his back to get his attention. He left earlier than the others. Excusing himself because he wasn't feeling well.

"Oh! Hinata. I didn't notice you were behind me. Sup?"

Hinata looked hesitant "Are you okay? You've been quiet for a few days. Are you sick?"

"Nah. I'm fine."

𝘓𝘪𝘢𝘳.

"Are you su—."

"Yamaguchi, let's go home." Hinata was cut off by Tsukishima.

"Saltyshima, I'm talking to him," Hinata retorted but Tsukishima just gave him an annoying look.

Yamaguchi felt a tight grip in his right arm. It's quite tight that it feels that he'll have a bruising.

"T—tsuki, wait! I'm hurting." He tried to pull his hand but Tsuki just gave him a glare.

"Don't you dare. The others are watching." Watching means that the other club members are eyeing them. He looked back and the guy was right. They're about three meters far from them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Save your words later, whore."

It wasn't a long walk but he felt walking like forever. When they reached his house, Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi after they went inside. He lost his balanced and fell on the couch. It wasn't a hard push but he was just wasn't expecting it. Good thing he's currently living alone because his parents had an important business-related matter to attend to for three months.

"What are you up to, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima shouted as he walks slowly towards Yamaguchi. "You've been acting strange lately. Didn't I tell you to act like nothing happened?"

"I'm sorry Tsuki. It's just i—"

"What? Do you want them to know? Or you want their attention? Are you that attention-seeker? Does Shimada-san's and my attention wasn't enough? Seriously, do you really want guys that much? You know I hate interrogations so act normal."

The guy's words felt like a dagger. He closed his eyes to avoid crying. He's quite right though. Maybe he is really a hoe. An attention-seeker to begin with.

"It's all my fault," he told to himself. If he listened to his ex and avoided Shimada-san and didn't fell for the guy's manner. If he didn't cheat, he's probably still be with Tsukishima. He's still probably happy.

"I'm sorry....."

"Sorry again? You've been saying that for a week. Why don't you prove that to me? He saw Tsuki's smirk and he knows exactly what the guy was meaning.

The tall guy didn't bother to wait his response and drag Yamaguchi towards a room—the latter's own room. 

"Take off your shirt," Kei commanded and left. Yamaguchi was nervous but he obliged. He was scared but somehow excited. He loves him after all, and he missed him very much. His thoughts were cut when Kei entered the room, bringing a rope that was probably taken into their house's storage. 

"T—tsuki wh—" but before he could ask, the tall guy tossed him into his own bed. He hovered above him and Yamaguchi realized that the guy is trying to tie his hands into the bed's headboard. 

He was puzzled. He was nervous. He was petrified.

"Now then," and Tsukishima pulled Tadashi's remaining garments. He also removed his. "What punishment do you want?"

"But, Tsuki—" 

"Ugh! whatever." Tsukishima gave him a smirk and instantly expand his legs and entered. He screamed because of the sudden intrusion. 

The pain is unbearable. Sure, they've been doing what other couple stuffs do but he remembered him being so gentle and caring, as if he was a fragile glass. He wasn't also ready. He's also physically and mentally tired. 

"When was the last time again?" Tsukishima asked.

"Last mon—," he answered but interrupted by the guy's fake laugh. He closed his eyes when he felt the guy's paced increased and the pain he's feeling arise.

"Why? Isn't he doing this to you?" 

And that's it. Tadashi's tears flow uncontrollably. He tried to supressed his sobs but he couldn't.

What Tsukishima said was painful. He glanced at him and he saw the guy's look at him. It had a hint of disgust and annoyance. 

He knows to himself that it was an irrational accuse. He never did anything erotic with anyone. 

_Sure, he kissed Shimada-san. But it was an accident._

He cried and cried until he became tired and dozed off. 

Tsukishima decreased his pace when he realized that Yamaguchi wasn't moving. He took at good look at him and saw that the guy's already asleep. He noticed some bruising in the man's legs and wrist. He felel guilty. He removed the rope on Yamaguchi's hands. He sat down quietly, avoiding to wake up the guy beside him. He looked at him again and sigh. He knows what he did was too much. He knows he's been a dodgebag for the past days. He'd been saying harsh things to Yamaguchi and even unintentionally hit him but he couldn't contain himself. He's hurt. He felf betrayed. As a boyfriend and as his besfriend, he never thought that the guy would cheat at him for another guy. He knows he's been a loyal and good boyfriend to Yamaguchi. What happened to them? He felt like a trash. The pain is unbearable but he thought to himself if it is right to see his lovely guy hurting too? His mind keep on asking why does Yamaguchi seems to be in pain too when it was his fault in the first place. He doesn't understand himself but seeing Yamaguchi in pain feels like a victory to him. Did he became sadistic? Or he really just wants to get back at him?

He glanced at the sleeping guy before putting a blanking on and decided to sleep. But before he can, he heard a faint murmur beside him.

"I—I'm sorry T—tsuki."

And there, he saw Yamaguchi cried while asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm open for suggestions, corrections or requests. My Twitter is @girlindashadows. Thanks!


End file.
